


Not so sweet surrender

by Anonymous



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nero will make Vergil submit.





	Not so sweet surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [不那么甜蜜的缴械](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219860) by [SoNotMotivated (Alucard1771)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/SoNotMotivated)



Nero’s trying his damn hardest not look up at the man sitting on that dumb tree makeshift throne – who the hell does he think he is? A king? – and instead he focuses on the feeling of his cock inside his mouth and trying to keep his own rhythm: the man, V, Vergil, whatever he wants to be called he doesn’t care at the moment, has grappled his hair immediately with a vice-like grip, but Nero is not going to give up that easily and without fighting, no sir.

He feels fingers pushing him deeper and deeper but he rebels, preferring to go to a slower pace and not even that deep, barely getting to half of his cock, just to tease him, knowing that the more he goes on like this, the more he’ll make the other desperate and, hopefully, more pliant.

 

And how come he hasn’t even managed to make him part his lips?

He’s so silent it’s almost creepy, but Nero will change this. He’ll have him moan if that’s the last thing he does.

He hears a hiss and for a moment he believes that he’s going to win, but Vergil bites down his lips, hard, as a way to muffle whatever sound might come out of his mouth.

 

All right. If he wants to make things harder for himself, so be it. Nero has an idea.

 

When Nico first presented him her “most special creation” Nero had felt a wide range of emotions: fluster, embarrassment, disappointment, rage and… curiosity, interest even.

He had taken one mostly as a joke, because she still worked for it and Nero wouldn’t want to refuse a gift, but he would’ve never thought that it was ever going to come in handy like in this very moment.

He knows it already: this is going to be his triumph card.

 

Thankfully Vergil seems pretty distracted to notice what Nero has equipped, which gives him the perfect occasion to strike: he still doesn’t activate it, but he still makes his fingers linger at his entrance, starting to massage it with circular movements.

He feels Vergil’s body shiver, his voice now more startled than he’ll ever admit.

“What are you…”

Nero doesn’t let him even finish his sentence before shoving already one mechanical finger in, beginning to move it immediately in and out, in and out, and whatever complain he was about to say dies in Vergil mouth as he tries even harder not to moan at that new sensation.

 

It doesn’t take long for Nero to add a second finger, trying to keep an even rhythm between his fingers and his mouth, waiting patiently for the right moment.

It’s when he feels Vergil relax around him, his eyes closed and his guard definitely down, that he activates the reason why that Devil Breaker’s called Sweet Surrender. He can’t help a smirk to curve his lips as he feels Vergil’s body jolting, surprised by that particular feature, tensing at the beautiful sensation of those vibrating fingers inside of him moving so effortlessly.

 

And finally, _finally_ , a moan escapes Vergil’s lips, and then another and another still, music to Nero’s ears.

And yet… it’s not enough. He wants more.

 

“Say my name”

“What…”

“ _Say it_ ”.

 

Only then he gets back with his mouth on Vergil’s cock, but he moves so painfully slow, a way to tell the other that there is no way he can escape this: he either says his name or he won’t get nothing.

The hesitation on Vergil’s part is so palpable that Nero can clearly feel it, but he has worked him up well enough that he can’t resist this anymore, so he leans completely back against his throne – feeling the Qliphoth branches against his skin, but it doesn’t matter, not now, not now – as he moans, his voice altered by need.

 

“Nero”

 

This time, Nero engulfs his entire cock in his mouth, getting as deep as he can, feeling the slight tickle of pubic hair against his nose.

 

“Nero”

 

He accelerates the movements of Sweet Surrender, making Vergil twist under him, his breath uneven and his body pulsing.

 

“Nero”

 

He goes deeper and deeper, fucking Vergil with all the strength that he has, sucking him as fast as he can.

 

“ _Nero_ \--!”

 

Nero doesn’t make any motions to stop, and actually he goes even harder than before when he feels Vergil spilling himself in his mouth, his name still on his lips, and he keeps going still, until he has ridden his orgasm. Only then he pulls away, looking at the way the other’s body is shaking and trembling.

 

A satisfied smirk adorns his lips, and Nero speaks again.

“Are you ready to acknowledge me now, _father_?”


End file.
